My Destiny
by shewindy
Summary: Baekhyun mendambakan kesempurnaan, namun itu bukanlah Chanyeol's style. CHANBAEK, slight!KRISHO


Title: 나의Destiny

Cast: ChanBaek, slight! Krisho, plus Kim Jonginnie, dan Sujeongie3

Type: Shounen-ai/Boys Love

Rate: T/Teens

Author Note: Halo haloooo saya kali ini datang membawa oneshoot yang tiba-tiba aja kepikir di otak setelah berhari-hari mendengarkan Destiny-nya Lovelyz (dan lagi kepincut Sujeong nih:p). Fanfic si anak pungut bakal diupdate besok ya! Semoga kalian juga menyukai fanfic ini.

.

.

Chanyeol meletakkan tas selempang kulitnya dengan kasar, namun seperti biasanya, teman-teman kesayangannya itu tak ada satupun yang menggubris. Semua tahu tabiat Chanyeol yang gampang emosi itu.

Herannya, Chanyeol memiliki muka baby face yang bertolak belakang dengan sifatnya.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau sudah pernah ke café ini?" Junmyeon, senior Chanyeol itu menyodorkan ponsel pintarnya kepada Baekhyun, yang merupakan teman seangkatan Chanyeol selama tiga tahun berkuliah di Universitas Hongil.

"Hello Kitty Café? Hyung, kau mau apa di tempat feminim itu?" Baekhyun balik bertanya.

"Berkencan dengan Kris tentu saja!"

Warna wajah Baekhyun berubah sedikit—ingat, hanya sedikit oke?

"Memangnya bule bodoh itu mau berkencan di tempat seperti itu?!" kali ini Chanyeol yang berbicara, dan langsung dihadiahi sebuah injakan keras oleh Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja Kris Hyung pasti senang! Bukankah hyung sendiri tahu, asalkan ada hyung, Kris hyung rela pergi kemanapun?"

"Tapi bukannya…." Lagi-lagi Baekhyun menginjak kaki Chanyeol sebelum pria itu menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Percayalah padaku, hyung. Kris hyung pasti menyukainya!"

"Kalian membicarakan apa?" Sujeong, yang termuda diantara mereka datang dengan sebaki nasi beserta lauk, serta yoghurt dan air mineral. Ia kemudian merebut ponsel milik Junmyeon dan menatapnya dengan muka hijau. "Oppa, untuk apa kau membuka page ini? Hello Kitty Café? Yang benar saja!"

"Aku ingin mengajak Kris berkencan di sana, Jeong-ah!"

Sujeong yang baru saja menyeruput yoghurtnya langsung terbatuk, "Oppa, kau gila?!"

"Menurutku, Kris hyung akan menyukainya selama ada Junmyeon hyung, iya kan Chanyeola?" tandas Baekhyun dengan kaki yang menendang tulang kering Chanyeol.

Mari kita berikan applause kepada Chanyeol karena berhasil menahan sakitnya tendangan Baekhyun.

"Kalian sudah gila! Mana mungkin Kris oppa mau ke tempat seperti itu?" Sujeong memegang tangan Junmyeon. "Oppa, jangan percaya pada mereka, kau harus mempercayaiku. Membawa pacarmu ke sana hanya akan menjadi petaka."

"Err, baiklah Sujeong-ah, akan kupertimbangkan."

Baekhyun melepas paksa pegangan Sujeong pada tangan Junmyeon. "Hyung, dengarkan aku. Kalau memang kau ingin ke sana, ya ke sana saja. Aku yakin dimanapun tempatnya, Kris hyung akan senang hati bila kau yang mengajaknya."

"Kau benar, Baekhyun-ah."

"Oppa!"

"Diamlah, Jeong jelek!"

Sujeong melempar tissue napkinnya ke muka Baekhyun.

"Dasar Baekhyun sialan!"

"Ah, sudah jam segini." kata Junmyeon setelah ia melirik jam tangan mahalnya. "Aku harus pergi sebelum pak tua itu memarahiku. Aku duluan, semua."

"Hati-hati, oppa!" Sujeong mendada-i senior kesayangannya itu. "Eh, tunggu sebentar… Baekhyun, bukannya harusnya Junmyeon oppa pergi denganmu sekarang?!" pandangannya langsung mengarah curiga ke arah Baekhyun. Meski Sujeong tak tahu Junmyeon akan pergi kemana, namun kemarin ia mendengar jelas, Junmyeon mewanti-wanti Baekhyun untuk ikut hari ini.

"Aku ada urusan, dan Junmyeon hyung mengabulkan keinginanku untuk tidak ikut dengannya hari ini."

Dan bila Sujeong tidak salah ingat, hari ini adalah hari dimana tim basket fakultas mereka akan bertanding melawan fakultas hukum.

"Ya Byun Baekhyun! Jangan bilang kau sengaja melakukannya agar Junmyeon oppa tidak bisa mendukung Kris oppa?!"

"Memang itu tujuanku."

"Chanyeol-ah, lihat betapa jahatnya temanmu ini!" Sujeong menggusrak Chanyeol yang memejamkan mata sembari menaruh kepalanya di meja makan itu. "Astaga Chanyeol, bagaimana bisa kita berteman dengan rubah berbulu domba ini?"

"Jeong-ah, berhenti berteriak."

Baekhyun mencibir Sujeong karena ia tak berhasil mengadu.

"Kalau aku tidak ingat kau adalah temanku, sudah kuadukan semua akal bulusmu itu pada Junmyeon oppa."

"Adukan saja, dan lihat Junmyeon hyung akan percaya pada siapa."

Bukan tanpa alasan Baekhyun melakukan itu semua. Lelaki yang sedang menyelesaikan studinya sebagai seorang mahasiswa jurusan sastra Inggris itu memang menyukai Kris Wu, seorang warga Kanada keturunan Cina yang baru dua tahun ini masuk sebagai mahasiswa bahasa Korea di kampusnya. Sujeong yang merupakan teman sekelas Baekhyun tahu betul bagaimana lelaki itu patah hati ketika senior mereka, Kim Junmyeon yang juga mahasiswa sastra Korea itu berhasil mengencani Kris.

"Kau seharusnya bersyukur karena Kris oppa tidak satu kalipun berniat memutuskan Junmyeon oppa." Sujeong balik mencibir yang hanya dijawab dengan muka sebal Baekhyun.

.

.

"Kemana Junmyeon hyung?" tanya Kim Jongin, rekan satu tim Kris, yang juga adik kandung dari Kim Junmyeon, kekasih Kris.

Kris yang mendribble bola berwarna oranye itu tersenyum, "Pergi ke 'sana' ."

"Seingatku, Junmyeon hyung harusnya pergi Baekhyun, tapi kenapa Baekhyun duduk di sana?" Jongin menunjuk muka Baekhyun yang tersenyum bodoh dengan Sujeong di sampingnya yang berwajah dongkol.

"Baekhyun merayu Junmyeon agar dapat menonton Chanyeol."

"Hyung, kau bercanda?!"

"Tidak." Kris menatap heran Jongin yang merapatkan kedua alisnya itu. "Sebagai pihak yang sudah berpacaran selama beberapa bulan, kurasa tak ada salahnya mengalah untuk sehari saja. Lagipula, aku mendukung penuh hubungan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol."

Dan konyolnya, orang yang baru mereka bicarakan, tiba-tiba saja datang dengan seragam berwarna abu-abu dengan nomor punggung 27.

"Hey, bro." Kris menghentikan dribbleannya hanya untuk memeluk pundak sahabatnya. "Kau mau tau kabar bagus?"

Chanyeol mengernyit.

"Byun Baekhyun, si pendek yang kau sukai itu, ternyata menyukaimu juga, bro."

Kernyitan Chanyeol memburuk.

"Omong kosong darimana itu?"

"Junmyeon yang menceritakannya kepadaku. Kau tau, ia merayu kekasihku karena ia ingin datang mendukungmu hari ini! Lihat bro, bukankah itu romantis? Ah, andai saja dulu Junmyeon tidak sekaku itu saat kami belum berpacaran."

Racauan Kris perihal kekasihnya itu tak digubris sepenuhnya oleh Chanyeol. Matanya malah beradu dengan Jongin yang memancarkan kekesalannya. Baekhyun memang keterlaluan kali ini. Bukan hanya memanipulasi Junmyeon, tapi ia berdusta tentang perasaannya?

Chanyeol kemudian memutus kontak matanya dengan Jongin, berganti menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dengan senyuman bodoh itu.

 _Byun Baekhyun, kapan kau melihat ke arahku? Kapan kau tidak mendustaiku?_

Pertandingan basket antar fakultas itu dibuka dengan sundulan bola yang dilakukan Chanyeol sebagai kapten tim, yang diselingi dengan putaran mata Baekhyun yang malas melihat tingkah sok pahlawan Chanyeol itu.

Baekhyun sudah mengetahui sepak terjang Chanyeol dari rekan satu klub hapkidonya yang kebetulan satu sekolah dengan Chanyeol, dulu semasa SMA. Chanyeol yang diceritakan temannya dulu adalah seorang anak laki-laki yang ringan tangan, gemar berganti-ganti pacar dan juga hobi mabuk-mabukan. Meski tabiat buruknya itu masih bertahan—kecuali kegemarannya berganti pacar, mungkin—tapi Baekhyun tidak pernah sekalipun dipukul olehnya, dan Chanyeol juga tak pernah sekalipun mengajak Baekhyun mabuk-mabukan. Sujeong pernah tidak sengaja berkata, bahwa Chanyeol menyukainya. Tapi Baekhyun adalah orang penyuka kesempurnaan, dan Chanyeol sama sekali tidak masuk dalam kriteria pria idamannya.

Pria idamannya, harus menguasai bahasa Inggris. Sedangkan Chanyeol? Ia hanya seonggok mahasiswa seni rupa dengan bahasa Inggris belepotan.

Pria idamannya, harus lebih pandai darinya. Ini jelas berat, mengingat indeks prestasi Baekhyun yang mencapai angka tiga koma enam itu. Dan sayang seribu sayang, Chanyeol jelas-jelas terdepak, karena indeks prestasinya tak pernah menyentuh angka tiga.

Pria idamannya, haruslah pria manis yang juga bisa bersikap gentle, dan romantis. Ini juga jelas membuat Chanyeol tenggelam di antara ribuan pria yang diseleksi Baekhyun.

Satu-satunya kriteria yang masuk dalam diri Chanyeol adalah, basket.

Baekhyun penyuka olahraga itu sedari kecil, tapi karena fisiknya yang tidak memadai, akhirnya ia memilih masuk klub hapkido. Karena itulah, ia berharap dapat berpacaran dengan atlet basket—atau minimal pemain basket di klub sekolah/kampus lah.

"Ahhh, untung keburu!"

Lamunan Baekhyun terhenti seketika.

"Oppa!"

Dan teriakan Sujeong menyadarkan Baekhyun, bahwa seseorang yang di sampingnya itu benar-benar Kim Junmyeon.

"Oppa, minum dulu." Sujeong menyodorkan sebotol air mineral dingin yang tadinya dibeli Baekhyun untuk diserahkan kepada Kris, sekelar pertandingan ini. Dan astaga! Baekhyun hampir saja naik pitam!

"Sujeong-ah, botol itu?!"

Sujeong meringis, dan Baekhyun tau sahabatnya itu sengaja, "Mian, hehehe. Abisnya Junmyeon oppa terlihat kepayahan seperti itu."

Junmyeon menandaskan minumannya, dan membuat Baekhyun semakin terluka.

Ah sudahlah, toh ia juga tak mungkin menyerahkan botol itu kepada Kris, pikir Baekhyun.

"Hahh, kupikir aku akan datang dengan sia-sia."

"Tidak oppa, pertandingannya kurang sepuluh menit lagi. Dan sepertinya fakultas kita akan menang hari ini! Lihat saja tuh, selisih angkanya lumayan jauh, kan?"

"Yeoksi! Aku bisa kencan hari ini!"

Baekhyun merengut. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan dari pasangan yang ia benci itu, kalau Kris menang basket, Junmyeon akan menghadiahinya dengan kencan super romantis yang membuat Baekhyun ingin muntah ketika Junmyeon menceritakannya.

Junmyeon melihat raut muka Baekhyun dan seketika diselimuti rasa bersalah, "Astaga, maafkan aku Baekhyun-ah! Aku lupa kau masih belum berhasil mendapatkan Chanyeol."

Kali ini Sujeong yang membola.

"Gwaenchana." jawab Baekhyun dengan malas.

Muka malas Baekhyun bertahan hingga wasit mengumumkan kemenangan tim Fakultas Bahasa dan Seni, dan bertambah masam ketika ia melihat Junmyeon beradu bibir dengan Kris di lapangan basket.

"Byun Baekhyun, aku butuh penjelasanmu."

.

.

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali, Byun bodoh?! Jangan merusak hubungan Junmyeon oppa dengan Kris oppa!" Sujeong menendangi pantat Baekhyun yang montok itu karena kelewat kesal. "Dan lagi, apa kebohongan yang kau ciptakan kali ini? Kau menyukai Chanyeol?! Bullshit!"

Baekhyun menutup telinganya rapat-rapat karena tak ingin mendengar suara nyaring milik Sujeong.

"Ya Byun Baekhyun dengarkan aku!"

"Ya ya ya aku tahu."

"Tidak, kau tidak tahu." Sujeong menarik tangan Baekhyun dan memaksa netra itu menatapnya. "Kau ingin merebut Kris oppa itu sudah jahat, tapi kau yang berdusta menyukai Chanyeol itu lebih menyakitkan lagi, kau tahu? Aku sudah memberitahumu kan, Chanyeol itu menyukaimu! Tidak bisakah kau toleran sedikit? Kalau memang kau tak menyukainya, kau tak perlu membuat kebohongan seperti itu!"

Bukannya menanggapi, Baekhyun malah melepaskan tangannya dari Sujeong dan melangkah menjauh dengan tatapan kesal. Kenapa semua orang tidak memahaminya? Ia hanya ingin memperjuangkan cintanya!

"Itu bukan cinta, Baekhyun-ah."

Oh, Baekhyun lupa kalau Sujeong berbakat menjadi seorang cenayang.

"Itu obsesi, bukan cinta."

Baekhyun berbalik dan menatap Sujeong dengan tajam, "Kalau begitu Chanyeol kepadaku, itu hanya sekedar obsesi!"

"Chanyeol tidak pernah memaksamu untuk membalas mencintainya."

Kali ini Baekhyun terdiam.

"Apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol, itulah cinta. Chanyeol bahkan berhenti mempermainkan hati para penggemarnya, karena ia ingin menjaga cintanya untukmu."

"Jeong ah, aku ini juga temanmu. Kau berkata seolah-olah Chanyeol yang benar."

"Chanyeol memang benar, dan dia berhak kubela."

"Aku malas berdebat denganmu." Baekhyun menyerah kalah. "Aku pulang dulu."

Sujeong memandang nanar punggung Baekhyun yang menjauh. Seberkas rasa bersalah terbesit di benaknya. Tapi ia bertekad untuk menyadarkan sahabatnya itu. Biarlah dia dianggap jahat, asal Baekhyun tersadar, bahwa cinta yang tulus, tak akan dikalahkan obsesi.

.

.

Hingar binger music disko berdentum dengan kencang. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut emas menyala terlihat menyediri di mejanya. Sebotol Chivas Regal dan dua gelas kosong tergeletak di sana, menandakan ia tidak datang sendirian.

"Sudah kuduga kau pasti di sini." Pemuda berambut hitam cepak datang menghampirinya, di belakangnya nampak pemuda lain yang lebih pendek dengan rambut cokelat berponi. Keduanya duduk di depan si rambut emas tanpa sungkan.

"Mana adikku?" tanya si berponi.

Si rambut emas menunjuk pemuda lain yang sedang berdansa dengan seorang wanita yang dikenal culas di kampus mereka, Krystal Jung, namanya.

"Si bodoh itu, masih saja meladeni Krystal."

"Yang kau sebut bodoh itu adikku, Kris sayang." Si rambut berponi alias Kim Junmyeon meringis menahan amarah kepada kekasihnya.

"Ya sayang, dan dia juga akan menjadi adikku tahun depan."

"Kau terlalu percaya diri, Kris."

"Aku selalu percaya diri, sayang. Kau tak akan mampu menolak lamaranku."

Junmyeon sudah akan membungkam mulut kekasihnya yang membuatnya merona itu—syukur di sana terlalu gelap, hingga Kris tak menyadarinya—kalau saja Chanyeol tidak mendengus.

"Dia sini bukan tempat untuk memulai pertengkaran suami-istri kalian."

Kris menoleh dengan senyuman menggoda, "Ey ey, ada yang sedang cemburu dengan kita di sini, sayang."

"Maafkan mulut harimau Kris, Chanyeol-ah." Junmyeon mencubit perut kekasihnya hingga ia mengerang frustasi. "Kupikir kau akan mengajak Baekhyun malam ini. Namun tak kusangka kau malah merana ditinggal adikku yang sibuk menggoda Krystal Jung itu."

Chanyeol tak menjawab.

"Kurasa kau harus bertindak agresif, bro. Sekarang kau sudah tahu kan kalau Baekhyun juga menyukaimu. Ajaklah ia keluar, nonton lah, makan lah, belanja lah. Atau juga kau bisa memberika hadiah-hadiah kecil yang bisa membuatnya merona hebat seperti yang biasa kulakukan kepada Myeonnieku ini."

Chanyeol masih terdiam.

"Setiap orang memilik style sendiri dalam berkencan. Dan kurasa, Chanyeol type orang yang tak suka keromantisan yang lebay sepertimu, Kris sayang." Junmyeon mengelus pipi kekasihnya itu bermaksud menggoda.

"Aku yang romantis ini, yang justru membuatmu tergila-gila, sayang. Tolong akui itu." balas Kris yang ditimpali dengan muka malas Junmyeon.

"Jika seandainya." Kris dan Junmyeon langsung menoleh ke empunya suara, Chanyeol. "Yang disukai Baekhyun bukanlah aku, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Yang disukai Baekhyun bukan kau?" Junmyeon berpikir dengan muka menggemaskannya. "Tapi ia berkata padaku kalau ia begitu menyukaimu. Dan juga, perasaannya kentara jelas dengan semua bahasa tubuhnya itu."

Giliran Chanyeol yang memandang Junmyeon dengan tatapan tidak mengerti.

"Bahasa tubuh seperti apa, hyung?"

"Seingatku, Park Chanyeol adalah seseorang yang hobi bergonta-ganti pacar semasa SMA, dan kupikir kau lebih berpengalaman dariku." Junmyeon berdecak. "Manusia akan cenderung memperlakukan orang yang ia sukai dengan sedikit berbeda. Dan seingatku, Baekhyun tak mau sekalipun ditinggal berduaan denganmu. Itu sudah jelas bukan? Di balik sikapnya yang ceplas ceplos itu, ia tentu gugup bila berduaan dengan orang yang ia sukai."

"Ia lebih terlihat jijik ketimbang gugup, hyung."

"Kau hanya terlalu rendah diri, bro." Kris menepuk pundak Chanyeol. "Kau cobalah berbicara empat mata dengannya, hey kau mau kemana?!" kedua bola mata Kris membesar saat Chanyeol berdiri dan bersiap pergi.

"Menemui Baekhyun."

"Hey Chanyeol, ini sudah hampir jam satu pagi!" teriak Junmyeon.

"Tak masalah! Aku punya style sendiri untuk menemuinya."

.

.

Style yang dimaksud Chanyeol, tak lain tak bukan adalah menyusup di balkon kamar Baekhyun.

Dan ingatkan Baekhyun untuk merobohkan balkonnya besok, agar ia tidak jantungan karena ulah bodoh Park Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di balkonku?" tanya Baekhyun saat membuka pintu balkonnya. Ia memakai piyama tupai terbang berwarna kuning terang yang kontras dengan kulit putihnya.

Chanyeol menerobos tubuh Baekhyun dan dengan santainya duduk di ranjang Baekhyun.

"Kau habis minum?!" Baekhyun menutup lagi pintu balkonnya. "Kelakuan bar bar, tak punya sopan santun, dan buta waktu. Kalau kau tak punya jam, sini kubelikan! Seenaknya saja menerobos ke rumah orang di pagi buta seperti ini."

Chanyeol tak menggubris, malah melepas sepatu, kaos kaki dan melempar jaketnya ke sembarang tempat.

"Hey, ini kamarku!" Baekhyun meraih jaket Chanyeol dan meletakkannya dengan rapi di gantungan. "Setidaknya hargai aku sebagai tuan rumah."

"Kau cerewet sekali, Baekhyun-ah."

"Bagus, rupanya kau tidak mabuk." Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol. "Dan jangan seenaknya duduk di ranjangku! Aku tak ingin bau alkoholmu itu bertahan di selimutku!" ia menarik Chanyeol hingga lelaki itu terjatuh di lantai, dan bodohnya ia sama sekali tak dapat melawan saat Chanyeol ikut menariknya agar terjatuh di pelukan Chanyeol.

Mereka sama-sama terdiam. Baekhyun terlalu takut untuk bergerak, karena ia tahu Chanyeol adalah orang yang tak segan-segan berbuat kasar, dan ia tahu betul Chanyeol sedang dipengaruhi alkohol saat ini.

"Kata Kris hyung dan Junmyeon hyung, kau menyukaiku." Chanyeol berbisik dengan bibirnya yang hanya berjarak tiga centi dari bibir Baekhyun. Samar-samar aroma alkohol dan rokok—ya, Chanyeol juga perokok aktif, keluar dari sela-sela bibirnya.

"Kau tahu sendiri aku menyukai Kris hyung."

"Dan kau menggunakanku sebagai tameng?" Chanyeol menyeringai. "Kau anggap dirimu hebat sehingga aku tak berani melukaimu? Kau pikir, karena kau temanku, jadi aku tak akan menyentuhmu?" perkataannya sangat dingin, hingga membuat Baekhyun menggigil. "Kau terlalu percaya diri, Byun Baekhyun."

"Kau mau menyentuhku?"

"Kau menantangku?" Chanyeol semakin mendekat.

"Coba saja." tantang Baekhyun. "Dan selanjutnya, hanya ada kebencian yang perlihatkan kepadamu."

"Aku akan merubah kebencian itu menjadi cinta, Byun Baekhyun ssi."

Chanyeol menerjang bibir Baekhyun, menciumnya dengan kasar dengan sedikit lumatan yang membuat pria mungil itu bergerak tak nyaman. Lengannya memeluk kuat pinggang Baekhyun hingga lelaki itu tak dapat berkutik lagi. Dadanya yang terasa sakit karena pukulan-pukulan Baekhyun tak dihiraukannya. Katakan ia sudah gila, tapi ia tak dapat menahan perasaannya lagi.

Tidak, saat hatinya berdenyut akibat kebohongan Baekhyun.

Kepala Baekhyun bergerak ke kanan dan kiri berusaha mencari celah untuk melepaskan lumatan Chanyeol. Matanya tak dapat menahan airmata karena hatinya terluka. Tak sekalipun ia membayangkan akan berakhir seperti kucing lemah di hadapan Chanyeol. Ia seharusnya tidak membukakan pintu balkonnya tadi!

Chanyeol menyerah, dan melepaskan Baekhyun karena ia pun butuh bernafas. Namun, lengannya tak berhenti memeluk Baekhyun yang terengah dengan mata memerah, juga bibir yang menebal akibat hisapan-hisapan itu.

"Tiga tahun aku menjadi temanmu, tak mengubah apapun ya, Park Chanyeol?" Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol dengan penuh kebencian. "Kau tetaplah Park Chanyeol, si berandalan yang tak segan-segan memaksa korbannya hingga bertekuk lutut." ucapnya sinis. "Kau pikir aku tak tahu kalau kau menyukaiku?! Dan kau pikir apa yang membuatku tak pernah menyukaimu?!" nafasnya tercekat. "Kau! Kau dengan semua perilaku bar-barmu itu!"

Chanyeol tak bersuara.

"Kau tahu betul aku menyukai Kris hyung yang begitu sempurna, dan kau pikir dengan sikap bar-bar itu, kau bisa mengalahkan Kris hyung di hatiku?"

"Kesempurnaan itu hanya suatu kesemuan belaka."

"Tapi kesempurnaan semu lebih baik dari sikap berandalmu."

Chanyeol menatap lekat-lekat pria yang dicintainya itu. Baekhyun memang menangis, namun sorot matanya yang membengkak itu tak menyiratkan ketakutan lagi. Pemuda itu malah terkesan menantang Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun-ah, apalagi yang harus aku lakukan agar kau mau memandangku sedetik saja?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. Selanjutnya yang ia lakukan adalah, melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol dan berdiri dari pangkuan lelaki berambut emas itu. "Kau boleh tidur di sini, aku akan tidur di ruang keluarga." Ia kemudian keluar, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terpaku.

Yang tidak Chanyeol ketahui adalah, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak meninggalkannya, karena pria mungil itu memilih terjaga di balik pintu kamar berwarna putih itu.

.

.

"Baekhyun, kau terlihat berantakan." ucapan itu adalah yang pertama dikeluarkan bibir Sujeong saat Baekhyun memasuki kelas dan memilih tempat di sudut paling belakang. Mau tak mau, Sujeong-pun memindahkan tasnya di samping Baekhyun dan menatap sahabatnya itu dengan kuatir. "Baekhyun-ah, kau kenapa?"

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Kau sakit?" Sujeong memeriksa dahi Baekhyun dengan punggung tangannya. Dan yah, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak demam, kok.

"Jeong ah.." bisik Baekhyun, lirih.

"Nde?"

"Bukankah, menurutmu, seseorang yang memaksakan diri agar ia bisa dicintai oleh orang yang disukainya, adalah seseorang yang hidup dengan obsesi?"

"Nde…." Sujeong mengangguk dengan muka bingung.

"Kalau begitu, ia tidak mencintaiku, melainkan hanya terobsesi terhadapku."

Sujeong mengernyit, "Siapa yang kau maksud?"

"Bukan siapa-siapa." Baekhyun memaksa tersenyum.

Hingga si rambut emas menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Sejujurnya, Baekhyun lupa kalau kelas filsafat ini juga diambil oleh Chanyeol dan Jongin. Ah, kenapa pula mereka harus satu kelas?! Padahal Baekhyun tak ingin melihat muka menyebalkan milik Park Chanyeol itu!

"Tumben kalian memilih tempat duduk paling belakang?" Jongin bertanya dengan bodohnya.

"Baekhyun agak kurang enak badan." jelas Sujeong sembari membelai puncak kepala sahabatnya itu. "Kupikir dengan duduk di belakang, Baekhyun bisa dengan nyaman beristirahat tanpa mengkhawatirkan Professor Kang."

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun sebentar sebelum duduk di sebelahnya dengan penuh keraguan, "Kau seharusnya bisa membolos hari ini. Satu kali absen tidak membuat indeks prestasimu turun menjadi dua koma."

"Kau seharusnya ingat kalau aku ini Byun Baekhyun, bukan Park Chanyeol yang selalu puas hanya dengan nilai C."

"Aku ragu kau betulan tidak enak badan atau hanya bersandiwara agar Kris hyung memperhatikanmu."

Sujeong dan Jongin hanya terpaku oleh perdebatan kedua pemuda itu.

"Kris hyung tidak mengambil kelas ini, tuan muda Park. Dan kalau aku mau bersandiwara, seharusnya sudah kulakukan semenjak sabtu kemarin ketika Kris hyung bertanding di lapangan basket!" bentak Baekhyun. "Dan kurasa kau benar, membolos tidak membuat nilaiku memburuk seperti laporan nilaimu semester lalu! Sujeong-ah, aku duluan." Diambilnya tas ransel berwarna hitam dengan aksen studded itu, dan ia keluar kelas dengan hati dongkol.

.

.

Junmyeon hanya bisa memandang pria di depannya itu dengan tatapan sebal. Kencan itu seharusnya dihadiri olehnya dan Kris saja, bukan dengan tambahan si bodoh Byun Baekhyun -_-;;

"Katakan, apa yang membuatmu menganggu kencanku dan Kris kali ini?"

Baekhyun mengaduk parfaitnya dengan malas, dan malah membuat ice cream yang ada gelas itu berhampuran keluar, berceceran tak karuan di meja berwarna merah jambu itu. "Hanya ingin."

"Kau bertengkar dengan Chanyeol?" tebak Kris.

"Bisakah kau tidak menyebutnya namanya, hyung?" pinta Baekhyun.

Kris termangut-mangut.

"Baekhyun…." Junmyeon menepuk punggung tangan Baekhyun dengan penuh rasa sayang. "Apapun yang dilakukan Chanyeol, itu karena ia benar-benar mencintaimu."

"Jika ia mencintaiku, ia tak mungkin hampir memperkosaku kemarin."

"Chanyeol memperkosamu?" kedua alis Junmyeon bertautan. "Baekhyun, kurasa kau salah paham dengannya."

"Ia menerobos kamarku di pagi buta, kemudian menarikku dan menciumku dengan paksa, dan itu semua ia lakukan di bawah pengaruh alkohol, hyung."

"Chanyeol yang menerobos masuk, atau kau sendiri yang membuka pintumu lebar-lebar dan mengijinkannya masuk?" tanya Junmyeon dengan nada menggoda. "Dan lagi, kau adalah salah satu atlet hapkido terbaik di klub kita. Kau bisa menendang selangkangannya kalau ia memperkosamu."

Baekhyun terdiam dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Kesabaran orang ada batasnya, Baekhyun-ah." Kris menimpali. "Setauku, Chanyeol menyukaimu dari tiga tahun yang lalu, dan bayangkan betapa hebatnya ia karena berhasil menahan semua perasaannya itu! Mungkin, malam kemarin, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak dapat menahannya, dan semua perasaannya yang tersembunyi selama tiga tahun itu meluap."

"Tiga tahun." Baekhyun tertawa hambar. "Tiga tahun yang ia lalui itu hanya ilusi. Ia bukannya menyukaiku, bahkan mencintaiku. Ia hanya terobsesi terhadapku."

"Baekhyun-ah."

"Hyung, kau tau betul bagaimana playboynya adik kelasmu semasa SMA itu." Baekhyun memotong perkataan Junmyeon.

"Playboy-pun bisa berubah." balas Kris yang disetujui dengan anggukan Junmyeon.

"Tidak kalau playboy itu seorang Park Chanyeol."

Junmyeon menghela nafas. "Aku jadi bingung, sebenarnya kau mencintainya atau justru membencinya?"

"Benci dan cinta itu hanya berjarak setipis kertas, hyung."

"Love and hate relationship! Astaga, itu terdengar sangat romantis! Bukan begitu, Myeonnie?"

Junmyeon menanggapi kekasihnya dengan pandangan malas.

"Baekhyun-ah, kalau kau memang mencintainya, kau harus belajar menerima sikapnya. Aku tahu kau selalu mengharapkan pasangan yang sempurna sedari kau kecil. Tapi, kau tak bisa merubah Chanyeol menjadi sempurna. Terima ia apa adanya, dan nicaya kau akan semakin bahagia."

Pandangan Baekhyun menerawang, memikirkan perkatan Junmyeon yang merasuk hingga ke relung hatinya.

.

.

Sudah lebih dari dua minggu semenjak kejadian itu, dan Sujeong semakin pusing akan kelakuan Baekhyun. Pemuda bermarga Byun itu menjadi pengikut setia dari Junmyeon dan Kris, dan Sujeong harus rela melewati makan siangnya hanya bersama Chanyeol dan Jongin karena Baekhyun memilih duduk bertiga dengan pasangan Krismyeon itu.

"Baekhyun…." Sujeong merengek sembari menarik paksa tangan Baekhyun yang sudah akan mengekor Kris. "Aish, aku tahu kau menyukai Kris oppa, tapi bisakah kau membiarkannya berduaan saja dengan Junmyeon oppa? Tidakkah kau kasian dengan kencan mereka yang terganggu karena kehadiranmu?!"

Baekhyun menggeleng. Ketika ia kembali melangkah, tangan Sujeong kembali menariknya, dan kali ini, dengan tenaga yang lebih besar. Eh? Tunggu, tak mungkin tangan Sujeong sebesar itu! Ditolehkan kepalanya, dan ia segera mendapati Chanyeol yang mencengkram telapak tangannya.

"Lepas."

"Jangan harap." Chanyeol menariknya duduk di kursi yang telah dipilih Jongin. Sujeong mengikuti keduanya dari belakang.

Baekhyun bersindekap, dan berusaha menghindari tatapan intens Chanyeol.

"Lihat lihat, Chanyeol sudah membelikan dosirak kesukaanmu." Jongin berusaha mencairkan suasana. Disodorkannya kotak besi itu ke hadapan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ah, ayo dimakan." Sujeong ikut membujuk Baekhyun.

"Tak usah dimakan kalau memang kau tak ingin makan." sahut Chanyeol yang sudah memulai memakan ramyunnya. "Toh tak ada ruginya bagiku, dosirak itu hanya seharga seonggok sampah bagiku."

"Sombong sekali kau, Park!"

"Memang aku sombong, seperti orang bar-bar, tidak punya sopan santun, juga buta waktu. Ah, aku juga berandal." Chanyeol menyeruput ramyunnya dengan kasar, hingga kuahnya berterbangan ke muka Baekhyun. "List saja semua keburukanku, toh itu tak akan merubahku menjadi sempurna seperti Kris." Ia menyendok kuah ramyun. "Maaf maaf saja, kesempurnaan itu bukan styleku."

Baekhyun menahan emosinya hingga nafasnya naik turun.

"Ah tapi, dengan sikap berandalku ini, seharusnya tak membuatmu dapat bersikap seenaknya padaku, Baekhyunnie. Kalau kau memang membenciku, jujur sajalah. Jangan menyembunyikan perasaan bencimu itu dan berpura-pura menjadi orang yang menyukaiku di hadapan Junmyeon hyung dan Kris hyung. Dijadikan tameng itu menyakitkan, kau tahu?"

Tak tahan, Baekhyun-pun menggebrak mejanya.

"Tahu apa kau tentang perasaanku?!"

Bentakan Baekhyun yang menggelegar itu menarik perhatian Junmyeon dan Kris yang duduk agak jauh dari mereka. Keduanya langsung menghampiri meja dimana Baekhyun mengeluarkan suara lantangnya. Junmyeon, langsung menarik pundak Baekhyun dan menenangkan hoobae kesayangannya itu.

"Dia berkata seolah ia mengerti semuanya, hyung." Nafas Baekhyun masih naik turun ketika Junmyeon memeluknya. "Dia pikir dia siapa?!"

"Sudah, Baekhyun-ah, sudah."

"Myeonnie, kau sebaiknya bawa Baekhyun menjauh dari sini."

Ucapan Kris langsung diiyakan oleh Junmyeon. Kekasihnya itu langsung menyeret Baekhyun yang memeluknya bak seekor bayi koala menjauh dari keramaian kantin fakultas bahasa dan seni. Sedangkan Kris, tetap tinggal di samping Chanyeol yang terus memandang awas kepergian Baekhyun.

"Menyebutku bar bar, tapi tingkahnya juga bak Viking yang siap meledak kapan saja."

"Maafkan dia, bro. Otaknya sedikit rusak dua minggu ini." Kris ikut duduk ketika teman setim basketnya itu kembali duduk.

"Otaknya memang sudah rusak sedari dulu." tandas Jongin.

"Tapi, tak seperti biasanya Baekhyun akan mengamuk seperti itu. Oppa, pasti ada sesuatu kan di balik itu semua?"

Kris mengendikkan bahunya dengan muka sok-nggak-tahunya.

"Itu semua karena kau, Kris."

"Aku?" Kris menunjuk dirinya sendiri, dan memandang heran ke arah Chanyeol yang melanjutkan makannya. "Hei, ini masalahmu dan Baekhyun, kenapa aku dilibatkan?"

"Kris hyung, kau masih percaya Baekhyun menyukai Chanyeol?"

Kris menjawabnya dengan anggukkan bodoh.

"Oppa, Baekhyun itu menyukaimu! Ia bahkan berulang kali menjebak Junmyeon oppa demi mendapatkanmu."

"Sujeongie, kupikir kau sahabat Baekhyun."

"Aku memang sahabatnya, oppa. Tapi aku tak pernah sedetikpun mendukungnya untuk menghancurkan hubunganmu dan Junmyeon oppa."

"Ani, ani, kupikir sebagai sahabat Baekhyun, kau bisa menilai Baekhyun dengan jelas."

Sujeong memiringkan kepalanya dengan raut dungu.

"Yang disukai Byun Baekhyun, adalah Park Chanyeol."

"Cukup dengan dusta itu, Kris." Chanyeol berdiri. "Aku pulang duluan."

Kris tak dapat menahan Chanyeol lebih lama lagi. Ia mengerti betul bagaimana tabiat Chanyeol, dan memaksanya untuk tinggal hanya akan membuat kantin ini menjadi debu yang berantakan.

"Oppa,kenapa kau bersikeras membela Baekhyun?"

"Karena dia adalah adikku."

Kedua orang yang duduk di seberang Kris sama-sama menjerit.

"Hyung, bagaimana bisa?!"

"Oppa, kau bohong kan? Marga kalian berbeda!"

"Ckk, untuk apa aku berbohong? Ia adalah anak ibuku dari suami keduanya. Ibuku meninggalkan Kanada setelah ayahku meninggal, dan ia kembali ke Korea dan kawin ke Byun samchon. Sedangkan aku, stay di Kanada bersama keluarga ayahku."

"Tapi tapi, aku berkali-kali ke rumah Baekhyun dan tidak pernah sekalipun mendapatimu tinggal di sana, oppa"

"Kris hyung, tinggal seorang diri…" Jongin menjawab pertanyaan Sujeong. "Astaga! Jadi, baju-baju yang berukuran kecil di flatmu itu milik Baekhyun?!"

Kris mengangguk.

"Si bodoh itu seenaknya saja menasbihkan flatku sebagai rumah keduanya. Kalian harusnya tahu, betapa repotnya aku saat Junmyeon datang menginap, di saat yang sama dengan Baekhyun yang merengek di flatku. Ckk, kedua manusia pendek itu bahkan lebih dekat seperti sepasang kekasih sekarang."

"Kenapa Junmyeon hyung tak pernah memberitahuku?"

"Karena kau sahabat kental si Park itu, bodoh. Baekhyun bersikeras untuk membuat Chanyeol cemburu dan ia tak ingin kau mengacaukan semuanya. Tapi di otak bebal itu malah mendatangi Baekhyun dan hampir memperkosanya di kamar."

"Apa?! Memperkosa?!" teriak Sujeong.

"Kau pikir apa yang membuat Baekhyun terus menghindari Chanyeol?"

"Astaga, aku pasti sangat bodoh karena tidak dapat menyadarinya!"

.

.

Byun Baekhyun yang sedang kesal menjadi tiga ratus enam puluh derajat lebih mengerikan. Terlebih, ketika ia memakai seragam hapkidonya.

"Kalau kau seperti ini terus, kau bisa memenangkan medali emas, minggu depan, Baek." seorang pemuda bermata sebesar bola pingpong itu mengamati Baekhyun yang sudah memukul tumbang Youngwoon, senior mereka yang berbobot dua kali lipat dari Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo benar, Baek. Ouchhhh.." Youngwoon berusaha memijat punggungnya yang ngilu akibat bantingan Baekhyun. "Ngomong-ngomong, mana Junmyeon?"

"Membolos. Ia merayuku agar bebas mengencani kakak bodohku, sebagai ganti dari bolosku latihan dua minggu yang lalu." Baekhyun memanyunkan bibirnya. "Dan bisa dipastikan ia akan menelponku sepanjang malam untuk menceritakan detail kencan mereka berdua. Atau lebih parahnya, ia akan memaksaku menginap di flat Kris agar dapat memamerkan kemesraan mereka."

"Carilah pacar, makanya." sahut Kyungsoo.

"Kau berkata seolah-olah hanya aku yang jomblo di sini. Sini, kubanting kau."

Baekhyun melesat kearah Kyungsoo dan dengan gampang menggendong tubuh kecil Kyungsoo, membuat di mata pingpong itu berteriak mohon ampun.

"Siapa itu?!" Youngwoon tiba-tiba berkelekar setelah melihat bayangan seorang wanita di pintu masuk dojo mereka. "Hey kau!" ia beringsut keluar dan menarik tangan si wanita yang memandangnya dengan takut-takut.

"Sujeongie?!" seru Baekhyun dengan pandangan tak percaya. "Astaga, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bagaimana kau tahu lokasi dojoku?"

Youngwoon melepas tangan Sujeong yang segera berhambur ke pelukan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyunnie, maafkan aku!"

Baekhyun semakin terheran. Maaf? Maaf untuk apa? Seingatnya, Sujeong tidak melakukan apa-apa yang membuatnya naik darah.

"Aku terlalu bodoh hingga tidak menyadari semuanya!"

Menyadari, menyadari apa?

"Aku terlalu naïf hingga percaya kalau kau rela menyakiti Junmyeon oppa demi mendapatkan Kris oppa!"

Oh -_-

"Tapi, Chanyeol lebih bodoh dariku, iya kan? Saking bodohnya, sampai-sampai ia tak mempercayai perkataan Junmyeon oppa dan Kris oppa perihal kau yang menyukainya."

"Hyung bodohku yang menceritakannya padamu?"

Sujeong melepas pelukannya dan mengangguk dengan penuh rasa penyesalan.

"Maafkan aku."

"Tak akan." Baekhyun mengangkat tubuh Sujeong tinggi-tinggi dan bersiap menghempaskannya, diiringi dengan jeritan nyaring milik gadis itu. Hingga, tawa itu terdengar….. "Hahahahaha, kau benar-benar percaya aku tega membantingmu?" Baekhyun mendudukan tubuh Sujeong di matras dan kembali tertawa geli saat melihat mata Sujeong yang hampir menangis.

"Itu sama sekali tidak lucu, Byun Baekhyun!" Sujeong membalasnya dengan tendangan di pantat Baekhyun.

Tawa Baekhyun yang menggelegar, akhirnya terhenti saat Sujeong bertanya, "Lalu apa rencanamu selanjutnya?"

"Rencana?"

"Kau tahu, Chanyeol."

"Oh, dia."

"Kau juga mengenal Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo menyahut dan ikut duduk di sela-sela Baekhyun dan Sujeong. Sedangkan Youngwoon, lebih memilih menyiapkan empat kotak jus apel yang selalu tersedia di kulkas ruang pengurus.

Sujeong mengangguk, "Kau juga kenal Chanyeol?"

"Dia adalah siswa paling berandal di sekolahku, dulu." jawab Kyungsoo. "Memangnya, apa hubungan Chanyeol dengan kalian?"

Ingatkan Baekhyun untuk membunuh Sujeong setelah ini karena telah membongkar rahasia yang ditutupnya rapat-rapat selama tiga tahun ini. Kyungsoo, adalah orang yang paling membenci Chanyeol karena si otak bebal itu pernah menghajarnya di halaman sekolah hanya karena ia menyenggol si otak bebal itu.

Dan kalau prediksi Baekhyun benar, Kyungsoo juga akan menjadi orang nomor satu yang menentang hubungannya dengan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol adalah sahabat kami, di kampus. Dan juga, orang yang disukai dan menyukai Baekhyun."

Oke, fix, Kyungsoo akan meledak setelah ini.

"Kau?!" Kyungsoo menunjuk-nunjuk jari telunjuk ke arah Baekhyun hingga hampir mengenai matanya. "Disukai dan menyukai Chanyeol?! Si playboy berandalan yang pernah menghajarku itu?! Byun Baekhyun, dimana otakmu?"

"Tak hanya itu, Kris oppa juga bilang, Chanyeol pernah hampir memperkosa Baekhyun karena tidak dapat menahan cemburunya."

"Kau?! Hampir diperkosa Chanyeol?!" Kyungsoo memukul kepala belakang Baekhyun, membuatnya mengerang kesakitan. "Dimana kemampuan hapkidomu itu saat Chanyeol hampir memperkosamu?! Hangus dilahap api?!"

"Kyungsoo yah, itu juga yang aku pertanyakan saat Chanyeol menghajarmu di halaman sekolah. Ouchhhh." Baekhyun mengelus kepala belakangnya yang kembali mendapat hantaman dari Kyungsoo.

"Errrr, jadi bagaimana?" Sujeong meringis ngeri saat melihat Kyungsoo menghajar kepala belakang Baekhyun. "Kupikir kau harus jujur pada Chanyeol."

"Tidak sebelum ia jujur padaku."

Sujeong kembali memasang muka penuh tanda tanya.

"Dia menyukaiku, tapi dia tak pernah sekalipun menyatakannya kepadaku." Baekhyun berdiri dan berdecak pinggang. "Dia pikir apa yang membuatku seperti itu? Aku ingin pernyataan cintanya! Aku tadinya berharap, dengan membuatnya cemburu, ia akan jujur kepadaku. Tapi apa?! Ia malah mendatangiku dan hampir saja membuat pantatku berlubang!"

"Astaga Baekhyun, aku tak tak tahu kau sevulgar itu."

"Diam kau, burung hantu." gertak Baekhyun. "Kalian tak tahu betapa aku menginginkan kekasih normal yang datang malu-malu untuk menyatakan cintanya, setelahnya kita bisa berkencan dengan cara normal pula, seperti mengajakku makan malam romantis, atau membawaku ke taman hiburan. Hhhh….."

"Kau tahu sendiri, kenormalan, tidak ada dalam kamus berandalan itu." Kyungsoo menggeleng-geleng. "Kencan di kamusnya, adalah menghabiskan malam di ranjang yang panas, dan aku sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkan kalian melakukannya, Oh Tuhan!"

"Bukankah kau tadi yang berkata Baekhyun terlalu vulgar?"

"Ckk, pokoknya aku tak akan membaikinya jika ia tak mampu menjadi kekasih idamanku!"

"Baekhyun-ah, semua orang memiliki style masing-masing dalam berkencan." ujar Sujeong, gemas. "Aku malah merinding ngeri kalau melihat Chanyeol yang setengah preman itu tiba-tiba berlutut di depanmu untuk memintamu menjadi pacarnya."

Bibir Baekhyun mengerucut.

"Kurasa aku lebih menghindarinya karena semua kesempurnaan yang kubayangkan itu hanyalah angan semu belaka."

.

.

Baekhyun merealisasikannya keesokkan harinya. Ia terus menempel di punggung Kris, dan kali ini Chanyeol semakin marah dibuatnya karena Junmyeon sendiri tidak masuk ke kampus untuk mengurus tugas akhirnya.

"Lihat tingkahnya kalau Junmyeon hyung tidak ada." Chanyeol menusuk-nusukkan garpunya di omelet yang ia pesan. "Dan Junmyeon hyung berani berkata Baekhyun menyukaiku?!"

Jongin dan Sujeong tak berani sekalipun membuka mulut.

"Kalian kenapa berlagak seperti orang bisu?"

Jongin dan Sujeong sepakat untuk menggeleng.

"Aku heran kenapa Junmyeon hyung membutakan matanya seperti itu. Kalian lihat sendiri kan betapa ganjennya Byun Baekhyun itu bila bertemu dengan Kris?"

"Errrr, Chanyeol….." Sujeong berusaha memutus perkataan Chanyeol.

"Mwo?!" mata Chanyeol melotot dan memandang Sujeong dengan tidak suka.

"Sebenarnya, tidak ada gunanya kau mengomel seperti itu, toh Baekhyun juga tak tahu kalau kau menyukainya."

"Tak usah, toh ia juga menyukai Kris. Tahu atau tidaknya dia, tak ada pengaruhnya."

"Apa kau pernah mencobanya, Chanyeol-ah?"

Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Hei Yeol, mau bertaruh denganku?" Jongin menaik-turunkan alisnya dengan mata jahil.

"Apa?"

"Kalau kau menyatakannya sekarang, dan Baekhyun menerimamu, akan kuputuskan si Krystal Jung itu."

"Kau berpacaran dengan si culas itu?" Sujeong memandang Jongin dengan mata membola.

"Dan kalau Baekhyun menolakku?"

"Aku akan mencoba bertahan dengan si Jung itu hingga enam bulan ke depan."

"Memangnya kau sanggup?" Chanyeol mencibir Jongin. Ia tahu jelas, Jongin tak akan tahan berhubungan dengan satu wanita saja.

"Entahlah. Tapi aku cukup percaya diri kalau Baekhyun menerimamu dan aku bisa mencampakkan si Jung itu dengan segera."

Chanyeol memukulkan tangannya ke meja, "Deal!"

Dengan kecepatan cahaya Chanyeol menghampiri kedua kakak beradik itu—tentu Chanyeol belum tahu akan fakta itu—menarik tangan Baekhyun dengan paksa, meski Baekhyun membentaknya dengan hampir meludahinya.

"Baekhyun-ahh, jadilah milikku." Kemudian bibir keduanya menyatu, membuat mata Baekhyun terbelalak, dan semakin otaknya semakin kacau saat Chanyeol mulai menghisap-hisap bibir bawahnya. Di kejauhan, ada Sujeong yang menganga dan Jongin yang tertawa karena…

BUAGH! SRAKKKK!

Kris dengan entengnya menjambak rambut keemasan Chanyeol.

"Kau berani melumat bibir adikku di kantin kampus, Park Chanyeol?!"

"A…..Adik?"

Baekhyun hanya menutup mata saat melihat kakaknya menghajar si otak bebal Park itu.

.

~^FIN^~

.

Berharap dapet 8k words-an tapi nyatanya otak sudah melepuh waktu ngetik oneshoot yang cuma 5k words ini. Tapi tenang aja, kalo review yang didapat di atas 40 (ehhh? kebanyakan ya? ehhhh? kepedeen ga sih aku? ngarep banget dapet review segitu banyak!) aku bakalan ngasih epilognya ehehehehe.

Karena itu, review yang banyak yang CBHS!

GOMACHUUUUU :*


End file.
